Swego
by Max waspace
Summary: My first ever story. When Bob moves to Barkingburg Bingo meets a certain royal West highland terrier and something new to him forms from within. love (I only own the story and shipping not most of the characters)
1. New home, new adventure

"We're here!" said Bob with glee as he unpacked all of his things, "Welcome to Barkingburg!" While he was unpacking, two pugs, one black and one fawn, were soaking in the sights atop the roof of their new house. "Well, Rolly, looks like Barkingburg is going to be our new home," Bingo, the black pug said with a hint of sadness. ''I still can't believe we had to say goodbye to all our friends."

"But now we get to make new friends, Bingo," Rolly the fawn pug said. "Let's explore our new home!"

A small smile reached Bingo's lips, "Ok let's go" he finally said. The pups used the quick-deploy parachutes in their mission collars to get down from the roof safely before speeding off onto a new adventure.

"Hey guys wait for Hissy, your big sister!"A purple cat said as she tried to catch up.

(upbeat cheery music starts to play as the pups run off with Hissy to explore their new home)

(Bingo singing)

 _I feel like we just stepped into the unknown_

(Rolly singing)

 _then let's_

(Hissy and Rolly singing)

 _make it known_

(Bingo singing)

 _huh?_

(Hissy singing)

 _I know what we left behind but now we can_

(Bingo singing)

 _make new friends?_

(Hissy singing)

 _exactly_

(Bingo singing)

 _I'm getting the picture so now let's_

(All three of them singing)

 _make it known_


	2. Love at first sight

Author's Note

I'm going to clear some stuff up right now. This is to be pictured as a (preferably anime) cartoon and in the world this story takes place random music from nowhere is rather uninteresting, also this is meant to be a crossover between Puppy Dog Pals and Paw Patrol I just can't post it like that and that short first chapter was meant to be a prologue. Oh and style changes mean songs. Let's continue on to the story.

Story

In Barkingburg palace: "This is the worst" Sweetie thought as she sat through the torture session of Chase attempting karaoke and failing "curse my big ears." Sweetie decided she didn't need to attend the princess's birthday party, not to mention the princess invited the entire paw patrol including Everest and Tracker. After a brief discussion with Busby, Sweetie left the palace and started heading to the Barkingburg bakery, Sweetie loved all the delicious smells pouring out. When she got there she noticed someone else was enjoying the scent. "Hi there" the cat said while the fawn pup waved while the black pup looked frozen.

"We just moved here, I'm Hissy and the fawn pup is Rolly and the black pup is Bingo" she slowed down when she noticed Bingo's state "Bingo's usually more active than this I don't what is wrong with him."

"Well my name is Sweetie and it's nice to meet you" Sweetie said while keeping her eyes on Bingo. "Well goodbye for now Sweetie" Hissy said as Rolly pulled Bingo away. Sweetie waited till they were out of sight and put her paw near her head and promptly fainted right then and there.


	3. Feeling funny

"Sweetie wake up!" was the first thing Sweetie heard after fainting. As she opened her eyes she wished the princess would give it a rest with the shaking.

"Princess I'm ok, but not if you keep shaking me" Sweetie said in a lighthearted tone. Soon the princess stopped shaking Sweetie.

"Sorry Sweetie its just that you had me supremely worried when you left without alerting me so I ordered all partying to stop so the paw patrol could look for you and when you were found passed out in front of the bakery it just" The princess rattled on while Sweetie thought about what she said.

"The princess cares about me? Even though all the trouble I caused?! She even stopped her own party just to look for me! Why?!" Sweetie thought before a certain German shepherd's paw gleefully and painfully brought her back to reality.

"Chase!" Ryder said scolding Chase "When I said get her attention, I didn't mean hit her!" Sweetie looked at the princess, who looked like she was about to throw Chase into the dungeon.

"Um changing the subject, Sweetie how did you get knocked out?" Marshall asked nervously. When Marshall said that Sweetie started to think about that pup, the one whose fur rippled with lean but powerful strength. She could see his heroic spirit in his eyes even in his stunned state.

"Bingo." Sweetie said dreamily, holding up her paw to block Chase's strike.

"Bingo? Is he the one who knocked you out? The princess asked, "Well if he did than he will pay severely for his actions." Sweetie reeled back in horror as the princess started listing 101 punishments, not one of them pleasant.

"No!" Sweetie yelled out as the princess mentioned a 102th punishment "He didn't do anything!"

"Ooh, Sweetie's got a cwush Sweetie's got a cwush." Zuma chanted as he did the robot. That is, until Marshall did a tailspin to get near him and then proceeded to use both his right paws to pup-fu Zuma into a wall.

"Ok! Next pup to harm someone else is to be suspended from the paw patrol!" Ryder shouted, shaking in frightening fury.

Meanwhile in Bob's house: Bingo, having got on the conch when the trio got home, recoiled with a dreamy look in his eyes. His only thoughts were about her, how her fur was as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes shown so much kindness it was unreal, and her ears constantly twitched to keep aware of her surroundings like a true shinobi.

"And her name is Sweetie *sigh*" Bingo said dreamily as A.R.F rolled in to see what is going on.

"So, is Bingo still acting strange?" A.R.F asked

"Yup." Answered Rolly.


	4. Introductions

3 days after Bingo and Sweetie's first meeting:

"I can't believe we're going to the castle of Barkingburg!" Bingo very nearly yelled, unaware he will meet a certain special someone there. Indeed, Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy have been requested by the Princess of Barkingburg to visit and enjoy a fine tea party with her and the royal pup of Barkingburg today. The trio made sure to pack their mission collars along with a few other essentials as they were also going to spend the night there as well. Once they were finished packing for the sleepover a fancy limo arrived to take them to the castle.

A few minutes later: The trio arrived at the castle where the Earl of Barkingburg greeted them. However, when the pug brothers tried to greet him back a slight problem was discovered.

"Oh dearee me, I didn't realize you couldn't speak English." The Earl said with slight distress.

"Don't worry Earl, I can translate. It is my native tongue after all." Sweetie said as she arrived on the scene.

"SWEETIE!?" Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy accidentally shouted with Bingo saying it with much more glee than the others.

"What are you doing here?" Hissy asked once it looked like Sweetie's hearing returned. Bingo translated to Sweetie who quickly translated the question to the Earl of Barkingburg.

"Wait a minute. Didn't Sweetie tell you that she was the royal pup of Barkingburg? In my eye that is the first thing she would and should have told you about herself." The Earl said in confusion, unaware of the siblings' shock and surprise. Sweetie cringed at the fact that the Earl didn't think of the possibility of her not telling three strangers what her position was due to them having not done anything wrong to her.

"So do you treat a royal pup the same way as you treat a queen?" Rolly innocently asked.

"YES! Yes you do!" Sweetie answered while frantically nodding her head.

"Well good thing me and Rolly learnt how to do that in England." Bingo said before all three of them started making trumpet noises, which prompted the Earl to shoot a glare in Sweetie's direction.

"Sorry about not doing that earlier, but we didn't know that you were the royal pup of Barkingburg or how to treat a royal pup." Bingo sincerely apologized which made Sweetie feel the tiniest bit of guilt for lying to him.

"Yes well apology accepted." Sweetie quickly said "Anyways we should probably get to the tea party, can't keep the princess waiting."

3 minutes later:

"Look! Another painting. Look over there." Said Hissy as she tried to divert the puppy brothers' attention away from Sweetie's rear angle while they walked down a hallway, this continued until Sweetie stopped at a wooden table that was partially hidden by a fancy tablecloth. Soon what appeared to be the princess casually walked in with a tea set and snacks.

"You guys are just in time! I just got the table set up." The Princess said with a hint of surprise in her voice which Hissy raised an eyebrow at. After everyone was in their seats the tea and snacks were passed around and Rolly wasted no time in grabbing a treat with his mission collar claw arm.

"Rolly." Bingo whispered "It's rude to eat your treat before you have been given permission."

"Now that everything is set, let's introduce ourselves." The princess said gleefully "My name is …"

"Princess! We're here!" Someone yelled before the reveal can be dropped. A group of pups led by a human kid and a robotic canine soon arrived on the scene, apparently having been the ones who announced their entry.

(Silence as the two groups silently acknowledge each other's presence in confusion)

"Ha-ha silly me," The princess finally said with a nervous chuckle whilst scratching her head "I must have forgotten that I planned for the Paw patrol to sleep over as well."

"Princess, who are these pups!?" The German Sheppard among the pups asked in both confusion and … rage?

"I'm a cat" Hissy deadpanned, this went untranslated.

"Well if you want an introduction, we're not ones to disappoint!" Bingo said.

"I'm Darkness, Bingo Darkness!" Bingo said in an obvious James Bond shout out.

"My name is Hissy Sapphire." Hissy said, however her tone somewhat indicated she was being dishonest.

"And I am Rolly Gomez!" Rolly said.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I had to chop this chapter into half


End file.
